In the Valley of the Shadow of Death
by benbrattlover
Summary: Gary reads about the suicide of a daughter of Sept. 11 victims in The Paper. Can he save her in time? Can he help this troubled teen before its too late? PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not be increased to R rating, depending on author’s whims! :)


Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, but I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

This story is dedicated to all the victims of the senseless, and tragic terrorist attacks that occurred on Tuesday, September 11, 2001. I've written this story, not to be disrespectful to all the innocent souls that were lost on that terrible day, but, rather, as a tribute to them. My heart and soul go out to those who lost precious, loved ones on 9/11, and their families and friends have my deepest sympathies and condolences. This story is dedicated to the 3,000 + people who became angels on that tragic day. May they rest in peace, as they watch over, and guide all of us through the rest of our lives.

Also, I know that in real life, usually suicides don't make the front page, let alone the headlines, especially if its not a famous person, but since this story is based on a TV show, "Early Edition", that is about a man who gets tomorrow's paper today, I am just making a couple of changes so that it fits, and works with the plot of my story. Please understand and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :) !

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "Early Edition" characters belong to Jeff Melvoin, Daniel Attias, Jace Alexander, Kyle Chandler, any other channel where this show is in syndication, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks!

Rating: PG – PG-13, but may, or may not be increased to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday, September 10, 2006

The sun shines brightly through the windows, and as the clock radio clicks on, blaring loud, thirty-four year old Gary Hobson groggily stumbles from his bedroom, bleary-eyed, and trudges towards the bathroom. Sleepily, Gary turns on the shower, and lets it run a bit, while he brushes his teeth and uses the lavatory. Then he steps into the tub, under the showerhead, emitting a heavy steam. After he washes his hair, and soaps off, he gets out of the tub, and shaves in front of the sink.

Still wrapped in his bathrobe, and wearing shower flip-flops, Gary leaves the bathroom, and stopping in the kitchen to pour himself a steaming cup of coffee, he goes to get the newspaper. Opening the front door, his yellowish orange tabby cat meows loudly, as his master tries to get the paper on which he is sitting, out from under him.

"Go on, kitty! Shoo!" frowns Gary. "I mean it! Scat!"

Hissing furiously, his tail stuck straight up in the air, the cat reluctantly gets up off the newspaper and stalks off angrily to a corner of the room. Sighing, Gary picks up the paper. Emblazoned in huge, bold print at the top of the page is the headline:

**Suicide Claims Life of 16 Year Old Daughter of 9/11 Victims, On 5th Anniversary of Attacks **

Without even reading through the article yet, Gary grabs the paper, and rushes into his bedroom to get dressed, ready to get to work.

To Be Continued………………………………………….

(Sorry this chapter is so short. But I wanted to get this story posted on September 11. I promise the next and future chapters will be longer.)


End file.
